SoulxKid: 10 Songs, 10 Stories
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: Every song tells a different story, right? Just a collection of 10 SoulxKid one-shots based on 10 songs taken randomly from my iPod shuffle.
1. Song 1: Porn Star Dancing

Pairing: SoulxKid (semexuke), slight SoulxMaka

Song:Porn Star Dancing

Artist:My Darkest Days

Rating: T

Kid had been missing for three years.

No-one had a clue why he had left, and no-one could find him. Not even Maka with her strong soul perception.

There'd been no goodbyes, no reason for leaving, only a short note he'd left on his bed.

_To the person who finds this note;_

_I'm sorry, but I can no longer continue to stay in Death City, and I would rather not say why. The details are to embarrassing and tedious. Do not come looking for me. I mean it. _

_Signed, Death The Kid._

I could recite it off by heart, I had a copy of it hidden under my pillow, and I read it every night.

Guilt would eat me alive, had it been my fault? I'd always called him a "freak" or a "weirdo" whenever he had an OCD attack, or whenever he did something shinigami-ish.

Of course, everyone was doubting themselves. Lord Death had talked himself into a state of depression afterwards, the world temporarily being thrown into chaos as he did.

Everyone who wasn't in our group made mad assumptions, like that he had been raped, or that he had been in trouble with gangsters and shit. There was no definite answer.

He was untraceable. All we could do was mourn for his loss.

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong!<em>

"Makaaaa…I mumbled sleepily, nudging the girl in the bed next to me.

"Whatt..?"

"Door.."

"You get it."

"Why should I?"

"Too sleepyyyy…ass hurtsss…"

I groaned, but got up out of bed anyway.

My meister and I had been dating now for a year and a half. Everyone had predicted it happening, it was more or less inevitable.

I walked to the front door, and opened it.

There, in all his blue-haired glory, stood none other than Black Star.

"YAHOOO! Took you long enough to answer the door, Soul! Come on, hurry up and get changed, we got a big day ahead of us!"

"Whaaa…?"

The assassin rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"Chrona's birthday!"

My sleep-crusted eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"HOLY SHIT, THAT'S TODAY?"

"Yea!"

"I-I didn't get him anything! Crap! I completely forgot…"

"Me too, so I had a brainwave…"

"Huh?"

A mischievous glint appeared in his eye.

"We'll take him to a strip club."

A similar smile appeared on my lips.

"I like your thinking, Black Star."

"Hurry up and get changed, I don't wanna miss Kira!"

Blood started running down both our noses.

Kira was, without a doubt, the hottest stripper in the joint.

I legged it back into the bedroom, where Maka was waiting for me, wearing nothing but a see-through dressing gown. I think it's safe to say, she's not flat-chested anymore.

"Hiya, Soul~"

"M-Maka…"

"Who was at the door?"

"Black Star, he's still there, he and me, um I, we-we're going to take Chrona out for his birthday."

Her eyes widened.

"THAT'S TODAY?"

"I said the same thing!"

"Craaaap…"

She hopped out of bed and started to get dressed, as did I.

I quickly dragged a comb through my hair. It was no longer white-after I'd become a Death Scythe, me and Maka decided that it was about time to join a normal school, and I started dying it. I was gonna take prevention against the albino jokes.

"Where are you guys taking Chrona?"

"Probably just out drinking. Nuthin' much. Just good ol' manly fun."

"Mmhmm…"

She didn't know that me and Black Star often went to strip clubs, if she did, she'd probably Maka-Chop me in the balls.

When I was done getting ready, I legged it out of our apartment, grabbing Black Star's sleeve and dragging him along with me.

"Woah, Soul, slow down!"

"Must…get…to…strip club…"

We threw ourselves onto my motorbike, and sped off to pick up Chrona.

* * *

><p>"Oh…my…God…"<p>

I smirked. Chrona's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, ogling all the semi-naked chicks grinding themselves against poles attached to the ceiling and floor.

"Wait till you see Kira. You'll get your first nosebleed!"

"N-nosebleed? I don't know how to deal with that!"

"Do you know how to deal with a boner?"

"Noo…"

"Then you better pray for a nosebleed."

He gulped.

The three of us took a table near the stage, counting down the minutes until Kira was due on.

"Do you guys kinda think it's a bit sad that we're at a strip club at 10 in a morning?"

We stared at the swordmeister incredulously."What do you mean?"

"Well…isn't it just a bit…seedy?"

Black Star and I shared a glance.

"Trust us, when you see this chick, you'll know why we come here."

"Why? Is she pretty?"

Blood started dripping out of my nose, so Black Star spoke up.

"Imagine Tsubaki's head on Patty's body."

"Woah!"

A tiny droplet of blood trickled out of his nose.

The assassin and I chuckled.

We settled into a comfortable silence as we watched a blonde with (rather obviously surgically enhanced) large breasts dressed in a slutty nurse's outfit slide down a pole.

"Hey, you guys…"

Black Star and I turned to face the pink-haired meister.

"What's up, Chrona?"

He looked me in the eye solemnly.

"You know who should be here, don't you?"

We avoided each others' gaze as we remembered our missing comrade.

"LAAAAAADDDIEEEESSS…oh, who am I kidding? GENTLEMEEEEEEEENNN!" a loud voice over the speakers announced.

It was time~

"PRESENTING THE ONE AND ONLYYY, KIRAAAAAA!"

I stood up, giving a standing ovation. The assassin did the same. Chrona looked lost.

A pale-skinned, black-haired girl sauntered out seductively from behind the red curtains on the left side of the stage, wearing nothing but a pair of Daisy Dukes and a jade-green bra.

Blood gushed all over my face.

_Dayum…_

My Darkest Days' _Porn Star Dancing _began playing over the speakers, and the stripper launched into her routine, singing along as she did.

"Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra, Jessica won't play ball, Mandy won't share her friend Miranda, doesn't anybody live at all…"

Loud cheers flooded the club as men flocked to the stage to get a better view. I was nearly crushed by a large fat man who was practically drooling everywhere.

Kira strutted forward, and I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but she…_winked_…at me?

Changing the lyrics slightly, she sung, "I am a girl, who can put on a show, the dollar decided how far you can go with me…"

She stopped singing as she launched into the main routine.

_She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go!_

Her slender legs wrapped themselves around the silver pole, and she shimmied down it sexily, licking her lips seductively.

_She takes it off nice and slow 'cos that's porn star dancing…_

Okay, she was definitely looking at me now. I sweated a little, and more blood flowed.

More pole dancing followed, and I got increasingly hard. Her face, her body, her voice…it was driving me nuts.

Money was being thrown at her, like a green rain. She chuckled, and her song ended.

A large groan erupted from the aroused crowd.

"Now, now, boys, you know the drill. I have to go, but one of you…" she dropped her voice, making it husky. "…gets to come with me."

Blood was spewing everywhere now. Never before had I wanted to fuck someone so bad. My heart nearly stopped when she pointed to me.

"You. How's about we clean you up, little boy?~"

She extended a pale hand, and I took it, not believing my luck. Black Star wolf whistled, whilst Chrona yelled; "Hot lady! I know how to deal with that!"

Kira pulled me onto the stage and lead me behind the curtains, and into a dimly lit, run-down room.

"Soo…what's your name, little boy? What do you want me to scream?"

"S-"

I was about to give her my real name, but I decided against it. Gossip travels fast in Death City, the last thing I need is for Maka to find out I slept with a stripper. I blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Wes."

She smirked.

"Wes Evans, I presume?"

"W-wha..?"

"Haha. Your eyes. There's only two people I know with eyes that colour~"

Shit. Should've bought contacts.

"I used to know your little brother, Soul…he was a dear friend of mine…"

Huh?

Did I know this girl?

I mean like…_know her_, know her?

She began to trace small circles on my chest, sighing deeply.

"I haven't seen him in so long…I miss him…"

Tears rolled down her face. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling my nose into her hair. It smelt sweet-like cherries, mixed with some kind of flower. She began to unhook her bra.

"I-I guess we better get down to business then…"

"No, we don't have to…"

"Please, I need the money…"

"I'll give it to you."

"I don't take charity."

"It's not charity. I'm offering to help you."

"That's what charity is."

Her thin shoulders shook with every sob.

"Hey…look…I'm sorry…""I-it's okay…"

I smiled at her, and she grinned back."So how have you been…Soul?"

I gasped.

"W-WHAT?"

"Don't think I can't tell it's you. No-one else on this planet has teeth like that and isn't a kishin."

"H-how do you know me?"

"You still don't recognise me, do you?"

"I don't even know you!"

She sighed, and turned around, so her back was facing me. I saw her raise one hand to her face, and she popped out a coloured contact, then another.

When she turned back around, I audibly gasped.

Her eyes, which had previously been a deep green colour, were now a double-ringed yellow.

"K-Kid? Is that you?"

She sighed.

"Yea, it's me."

"Y-you got a sex change?"

A deep frown appeared on her-or now his-face.

"No, that's the problem. I don't know why I'm like this. I've been stuck in this body for three years."

I sucked in my breath.

"That's why you left."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

The shinigami nodded.

"I can't face people we know seeing me like this. It'd be too humiliating."

"We could've helped you."

"How?"

He had me stumped. It wasn't everyday that men became hot-ass women without surgery.

"H-how..?"

"I don't know. I woke up one morning and I was like this. All I remember about the night before was having a strange dream…"

"What kind of dream?"

He blushed.

"A wet one."

"And you dreamt you were a girl?"

"Apparently so."

"Do you think…you transformed yourself…like…subconsciously?"

Kid pondered this thought for a while.

"It _is_ possible…"

Another thought occurred to me.

"Why couldn't Maka find you with soul perception?"

"I worked out a kind of soul protect for shinigamis and used it on myself."

"Ohh…"

I couldn't believe it. Kira, this amazingly hot stripper with the body of a goddess, was actually none other than the junior Death God himself? My head spun.

"Soul…are you alright?"

"Yea…it's just a lot to take in all at once, heh…"

Kid grinned warmly.

"H-how did you end up becoming the headliner for a strip club?"

He Excalibur-faced.

"Well, I was out living on the streets-luckily Patty and Liz had made me more street smart-when this guy kind of approached me. He told me that I was pretty and that he could make me an offer I couldn't refuse. He offered me a place to stay, a job, and money. I'm naturally flexible, and in this body I'm irresistible-don't deny it, I saw the way you and all the other men were looking at me."

I'd opened my mouth to protest, but shut it again to let him carry on.

"People couldn't get enough of me. Of course, I never told anyone who I really am, or that I was a guy, otherwise I'd be shipped straight back to my father. I planned never to return to Death City, I was staying in Vegas, but I missed this place, and the guy was from here, soo…"

He sighed, indicating that he was done talking. I could feel my eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Does that mean you've had…"

"Sex with guys? Of course. I have to, otherwise people would become suspicious."

I stepped forward, and grabbed his shoulders. They were still thin, but now more delicate and feminine.

He didn't seem to understand what I was doing, and tried to wriggle free. I pulled him into a hug, and he stopped.

We stood in this embrace for what felt like hours, even though I could tell it was only a few minutes. Eventually, I let him go, and stared at his new face. I'd always spent all the time in his presence ogling his breasts, never really looking at their owner.

He was still deathly pale, his gold eyes making it look whiter. His black hair was flawless, I guess he'd dyed the stripes out. He noticed me staring at them.

"They come back every eight hours. Half my earnings go out on hair dye."

I nodded, and carried on looking at his god-now goddess-like features. Same nose, same chin, same bored expression…

…_same lips…_

No way. Did I really just think that?

_It's only because he looks like a girl. It's only because he looks like a girl. It's only-HOLY CRAP!_

My lips were on his. And he wasn't pulling away.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in closer. Pretty soon, it became a battle between tongues.

My hands wandered down his hips, and it was only when I realised how curved they were, a thought occurred to me.

All this time, I'd been acknowledging _Kira _as a _he_.

I'd shoved my tongue into her mouth imagining _her_ as a _he_.

Was I…gay?

No, I couldn't be, I had Maka, right?

Small, thin, not-as-flat-chested-but-still-small-Maka.

She was kinda boyish.

Then two more things hit me.

When we had watched porn together for the first time, I wasn't aroused until the male actor stepped in.

And when we actually had sex, I'd take her from behind 95% of the time. And never once imagined it was her.

With this new information, I pinned Kid-not Kira-against the wall and deepened the kiss. He moaned into it, and rubbed his leg against my growing erection at the same time.

When we broke for air, he looked me in the eye, a dazed expression on his beautiful face.

"Th-that dream I had? Before this-" he pointed at his body, "-happened?"

"Yea?"

"It was about you~"

I pulled him in again, but this time we carried on, until we were naked on the floor, tangled in the heat of passion.

"S-SOOUULL!"

We both stopped, and he covered his hand with mouth.

His voice had sounded almost…like it used to…

I looked at the young reaper beneath me, and to my shock, he was actually a _he _again.

"Kid! You're you again!"

He examined himself curiously, touching himself gently, as if one touch could revert him back to Kira. When he was sure that he was normal again, he flung his arms around my neck, and whispered in my ear.

"I've still got enough energy to go again, have you?"

I grinned, and pressed my bruised lips against his once more.

* * *

><p><em>~~The Next Day~~<em>

Everyone in the Death Room stared at the black-haired boy clad in Soul's yellow jacket.

"K-Kid?" Lord Death breathed.

The boy nodded.

"It's me, father."

He was immediately caught in a bone-crushing hug between his elder and all his old friends.

"Kid! We missed you so much!"

"Where've you been?"

"Do you know how worried we were?"

"I love you."

Everyone stopped at that comment, and turned to face me.

"Wha-what did you say?" two voices asked.

Maka and Kid. Of course.

"I. Love. Kid."

Maka's green eyes filled up with tears, whilst Kid's filled up with a look that appeared to be…lust?

I stepped forward, and grabbed his hand.

"I love you. And I can't believe where I had to go and how long it took me to realise that."

I caught him in a passionate kiss, spurred on by the "aww"s and cheers coming from Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star.

Kid broke free, and turned to face his father.

"If we may be excused, I'd like to have a look around the DWMA for a while, see what's changed in my absence."

Lord Death nodded, and we walked out, Maka's sobs still audible slightly.

The duel-pistol wielder clutched my hand as we walked through the academy.

"We-we're not _actually _going for a tour of the school, are we?"

He smirked.

"My place or yours?"

"Mine. You want a song on while we-ahem-do it?"

"Of course. Stick _Porn Star Dancing _on, I'll show you what I've been up to these past few years."

Needless to say, I couldn't get him to my apartment fast enough.


	2. Song 2: Waking Up In Vegas

Pairing: SoulxKid

Song: Waking Up In Vegas

Artist: Katy Perry

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Blood was pounding in my ears. It almost drowned out the <em>ching ching ching<em> of the slot machines every time someone made a winning. This was possibly the biggest shit I'd ever gotten into in my entire life.

And that's saying something.

I approached the first person I could see. They appeared to be an elderly woman clad in a feather boa and a glittery showgirl-style dress.

Honestly? I couldn't tell.

After the amount of alcohol I-well, we-'d drunk last night, my head was still pounding, my vision blurred.

"Hey, lady…you gotta help me out, pleasee…"

She scrunched her nose up and walked away.

My speech was really slurred, I probably still sounded drunk.

"Soul? Soooouuuul?" a voice called from the other side of the casino. The other person involved in this horrific turn of events.

Death The Kid.

I ran-well, stumbled, really-over to him, and grabbed onto his shoulder for support.

"You managed to get any money?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. Zilch. Nada."

He sighed, and rubbed his fingers against his temples. We were both starting to worry now.

"What're we gonna do?"

"Well, we need a taxi, definitely…cos you're hungover still, you're in no fit condition to walk…but I'm broke…so we need to get some cash somehow…"

"You fancy stripping?"

"Haha. Very funny. After all the shit _you've _got us in, I think it should be _you_ taking your clothes off."

I made a _humph_ noise, and turned away from him, removing my hand from his shoulder as I did so.

_Big mistake._

I fell over, and landed on the ground, hard.

"Oww…"

My partner-in-crime sighed, and extended a hand. I took it gladly.

"Now what?"

"Get back to Death City. Pretend this never happened. Understood?"

I nodded.

You're probably wondering what he means by "this", huh?

Ahem.

Well, it goes like this:

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy 16<em>_th__, Kid!"_

"_Haha, thanks, Soul…thanks for buying my drinks, too…I lost my fake I.D…"_

"_Good job I had mine, huh?"_

"_Yea…"_

_We clinked our glasses together, and downed the bitter liquid inside. The young shinigami made a face._

"_Ugh. That's disgusting…"_

"_Heh. It grows on you."_

"_I have to drink more?"_

"_It's Vegas, baby! Come on, live a little!"_

_He rolled his eyes, smiling._

_I'd decided on taking him and Black Star down to Vegas for Kid's 16__th__ birthday, and also to celebrate our new fake that Liz had made specially for this very day. After I did a bit of pre-road trip drinking, Black Star had taken over my motorbike (much to my reluctance) whilst Kid flew overhead on Beelzebub._

_All had been going swimmingly until we reached the outskirts of the party town, where the assassin was arrested for speeding. I quickly legged it off the vehicle and joined Kid on his board, jetting off for our all-nighter._

_And hey, it was Black Star._

_He'd be out by morning, if that._

_The worst part was when we arrived at our motel, and we realised that there was only one bed._

_I let Kid have it, and I took the floor._

_It was his birthday, after all._

_After we unpacked, I dragged the young reaper down to the bar, and forced him to drink shot after shot of vodka. _

_Pretty soon, we were completely boozed up, and I was out of pocket._

_Luckily, as he came from a rich-if not the richest-family, Kid always carried inordinate amounts of money around with him._

_He'd got £8000 in his wallet. How could I not miss this opportunity?_

_And especially after Black Star had been informed by a "secret source" that one of the greyhound races was rigged, money was no object unless I lost. _

_What did I do?_

_I bet on the wrong fucking dog._

_And I blew every last penny we had in one go._

_By this time, however, we were too drunk to be sad. We took to the town._

_Nightclubs…bars…I think we may even have ended up inside a strip club, but they were no fun if you had no money to slip into their G-strings…_

_I can also slightly remember walking into a small white building, but I'm guessing that we went there in the middle of our buzz, cos I can't remember diddly squat what it was._

_As we reached the motel, I'd begun to notice how hot Kid looked. I mean like, really hot. Smoking. On fire. Raging inferno._

_So, I pinched his ass. _

_He did the same back._

_We carried on like this until we entered our room._

_Then I pinned him against the wall, and forced my tongue down his throat._

_He didn't object._

_Instead, he licked back, and started sucking on the slippery appendage._

_I stripped him of his black jacket, and ran my hands up and down his sides. He moaned into my mouth._

"_Fuuuu….fuuck me, Soul…"_

_I smirked, and dragged him over to the bed, yanking his shirt over his head as we went._

_Ogling this shirtless beauty, I pulled my shirt off, then his pants, then my own…_

_Clothes littered the floor._

_Eventually, we were naked, under the sheets, going at it like rabbits._

_Naturally, I was seme._

_When we finished, he collapsed into my arms, blissfully exhausted, and covered in unmentionable bodily fluids._

"_I love you…you know that, right?"_

"_Of course I do…"_

_And I'd nuzzled my face into his hair, and joined him in a silent journey to dreamland._

_It was abruptly ended in the morning._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?"_

"_Huh..?"_

"_SOUL! WAKE UP!"_

"_Wha?"_

"_SOUL, THIS IS SERIOUS! I THINK WE HAD SEX!"_

"_WHAT?"_

_I ripped back the dirty sheets, only to find myself staring back at my own-and Kid's-nakedness._

_He squeaked, and pulled the cover over himself again, clutching onto it for dear life. _

"_This…this is…holy shit…"_

_We were both lost for words. I think it's safe to say our friendship was effectively ruined._

"_I think we should…"_

"…_get dressed?"_

"_Yea."_

_We both stumbled out of bed silently, looking in opposite directions so as to hide our embarrassment. _

_When we were both fully clothed and cleaned, I cleared my throat._

"_We should start to pack. We gotta get home.."_

"_We need to bail Black Star out first. I'm not leaving without him."_

"_Are you kidding? The 'great' Black Star doesn't need bail. He'll be out of there within the next five hours."_

_Kid visibly flinched._

"_Say eight, dammit…"_

"_Fine. He'll be out within the next eight hours."_

"_That's better."_

_I scrambled around the room, throwing any clothes I could get my hands on into the open suitcase on the bed. Why had I brought so much crap? We were only there for one night._

"_Soul."_

_At the sound of my name, I looked up._

"_What?"_

"_I need the key to the room."_

"_Why?"_

"_To return it at the front desk."_

"'_Kay."_

_I shoved my hands into my pockets. Empty._

_My wallet. Empty._

_Everywhere I tried. Empty._

"_Shit…Kid. I-I've lost the motel key…"_

_He threw me an angry look._

"_Fucking perfect…"_

"_Hey! Spare me your freaking dirty looks, don't blame me!"_

"_Of course I'm gonna blame you! You got me drunk. You had sex with me. You just lost the key to our room WHICH we need to use to check out, and it seems that, because of you-" he held up his (now empty) wallet, "-I'm outta cash!"_

_I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, maybe a little too violently._

"_You wanna cash out, and get the hell outta town?"_

"_Yes..?"_

"_Come on Kid. Think about it. We're in Vegas. If you can make money anywhere, it's here. This is the city of dreams!"_

"_I thought that was New York?"_

"…"

_He pulled his hands to his face, before clenching them into claw-like shapes in front of his face. I realised what he was doing._

"_NOOO!"_

_The reaper stopped._

"_What?"_

"_Don't call your father, Kid! Think about it! We're practically partners in crime…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_If you call your dad, he'll want to know why we need help getting home. Then you'll have to tell him we got drunk. Then, the conversation would probably end up with you being forced to reveal we had sex. It's your choice, Kiddo."_

_He bit his bruised lip._

"_Okay…wait!"_

"_What?"_

"_Beelzebub!"_

_Relief fluttered through me. Never bore had I been so thankful for his shinigami powers._

_He held out one pale hand, focusing all his energy into releasing the skateboard._

_After several seconds, nothing._

_He shook his hand about for a bit, an annoyed expression crossing his features._

"_Shit. Not again…"_

"_What?"_

_He sighed._

"_I'm too hungover."_

"_The board knows you're hungover?"_

"_Yup. Father wanted me to be careful with it, so he made an adjustment to it so that I wouldn't be able to fly it if I was drunk, high or suicidal, or whatever…"_

_Fuck my life._

_I raised my palm to my face, but immediately pulled back._

_Something had stabbed me._

_That little 'something' just happened to be Kid's shinigami ring, the face turned towards the palm of my hand._

"_Uh…Kid? Why am I wearing your reaper ring..?"_

"_What?"_

_He checked his hands. Noticing that they were asymmetrical, blood started to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. Realising that this was the beginning of an OCD attack, I ripped the piece of jewellery off and stuck it back on the finger of it's owner._

_He snapped back to normal._

"_Thanks."_

"_Come on lets get outta here."_

"_We can't check out without the key, remember?"_

"_We'll let the maid find it. Come ON."_

_I dragged him by the wrist, out of the door and out onto the walkway. People who were milling about stared at us. Obviously, they'd seen our little 'show' last night._

_He let me pull him to the casinos, hopefully we could bum enough money to get us back to Death City._

* * *

><p>And <em>that<em>, dear children, is how we found ourselves in this situation.

Penniless, hungover, hungry.

Then something else hit me. The white room. The ring.

_Fuck, NO!_

"Kid…did…did we get hitched last night?"

"What?"

"I remember going into a white room, and I woke up wearing your ring. Do you think we..?"

"Oh _God_…my father is gonna kill meeee…"

"Okay. This is serious now. Let's go check out the chapel. I think it'll have a record of the marriages it's performed."

I let him guide the way, everything was still fuzzy. Sunlight ripped at my eyeballs as we stepped outside, so I looked down, focusing on the ground instead.

After about half an hour of wandering, we stopped.

"This is it."

I looked up. It was a small, creamy-white building with tacky hearts plastered up the sides. It was awfully familiar.

I sucked in as much air as I could, and led the way inside. The woman behind the desk in the reception area laughed when she saw us.

"Are you two here to renew your vows already? Haha, that was quick."

I growled.

"Listen, lady. Last night was a mistake. You really think I wanted to wake up married to this guy?"

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean. I want a divorce."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"No can do. We only do marriages here. If you want a divorce, you'll have to visit your city hall."

Kid's eyes widened in horror.

"B-but then…my father will have access to the file! He'll know we got married!"

"Tsk. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas, sugar."

I dragged Kid out into the hot sun again. This was some serious deep shit now.

"Wha…what do we do?"

I pulled him into a hug.

"I dunno…best thing we can do is try and find somewhere to stay…I don't…WAIT!"

An idea suddenly hit me.

"I know who we can call!"

"Who?"

"Just trust me on this one."

He allowed me to pull him into a phone booth, where I started searching the floor on my hands and knees.

"What are you doing?"

"I just need about a dollar. Just one phone call, okay?"

"Okay."

It was actually surprising how much money there was on the dirty ground. In less than a minute we had all the change we needed. I guess people had dropped it when they were trying to make drunken phone calls.

I dropped the pennies into the phone booth's slot, and began to punch in the number.

"Soul, who are you-"

The shinigami was cut off by a voice on the other end of the line screaming "HIYA MY LIL' SYCTHE BOY!"

Kid froze.

"You called Blair?"

"Kid. Think about it. It's _Blair_. Imagine how many times she's been married in Vegas! She'll know what to do."

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. I turned my attention back to the cat.

"Heya, Blair. We need your help. We kinda…got married in Vegas last night…"

"Haha! Soul-kun, that's hilarious! What's the problem?"

"We've got no money. Do you think you could get a car and pick us up?"

"Sure! Do you want me to bring anything? Like some more clothes, or Maka, or a _wedding present_..?"

I ground my teeth together in frustration.

"_No_. You bring you, in a car, to pick us up. Hang on, I'll give you an address."

I quickly skimmed the street, before finding a road name and reading it out to her.

"Okay, you got it?"

"Got it!"

"See you in like, what, an hour?"

"You don't know Blair's driving, scythe boy! I'll be there in 10 minutes, tops!"

Why did that worry me?

"Okay. Bye."

"Byeeee!~"

I hung up, and turned to face Kid. My lovely new _husband_.

Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against him, I like guys _and _girls, but he was my friend, and it was weird. Although, if someone did ask who, out of any guys at the DWMA I would date, I'd probably answer with him.

It was a total mindfuck. Last night had been amazing…did I want more?

"Kid?"

He looked at me at the sound of his name.

"Yea?"

"After this is over…would you…like to go on a date sometime?"

"Are you serious? I mean, yeah, yeah, I'd love to!"

I grinned, and wrapped my arm around his small waist.

About a half hour later, we were riding in a bright red Ferrari at about 100mph, on our way back to Death City.

True to her word, Blair had arrived within 10 minutes. The cat drove like a maniac, but, thanks to her oversized breasts, she managed to sweet-talk her way out of any speeding ticket.

The outline of Death City quickly came into view.

"Blair, stop us at the town hall, please."

"Wait, no.."

The reaper looked at me incredulously.

"Kid…it's not really that bad being married to you…do you wanna…try it out for a bit? I mean, the sex is incredible, and-"

He stopped me with a kiss.

A heated, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

The need for air finally proved too great, and we broke apart, panting.

"I agree. It's not that bad…I'll give it a whirl."

"Hahaa…I'll give you a whirl, under the bed covers, that is…"

He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"I didn't think I'd end my 16th with a _husband_…"

"That's what you get for waking up in Vegas, Kid."

**A/N: Yea...not my best work. Oh well :) **

**Sorry for**

**a) The corny ending**

**b) Not updating this sooner**

**c) Not writing this to be as good as it could've been...TT_TT**

**Anyhoo, check out these SoulxKid videos! Some of my artwork from deviantART is in some of them!**

**She's A Melody- .com/watch?v=2hto7mJIEl0&feature=related**

**E.T- .com/watch?v=m3s7tCgfn80&feature=related**

**Touchin' On My- .com/watch?v=fjrlEs4hhE4&feature=related**

**Boyfriend- .com/watch?v=diibmnhhdEU&feature=related**

**Teenage Dream- .com/watch?v=Y2s0rmqctLc**


	3. Song 3: When You Were Young

Pairing: SoulxKid

Song: When You Were Young

Artist: The Killers

Rating: T

Sunlight seeped through the thin curtains with gentle ease, bathing my lover in a warm golden glow. The colour seemed to illuminate him somehow, causing his already-silky hair to look like spun gold. The white and the pure light of the golden grinning sun contrasted perfectly against each other.

But then again, this is Soul Evans. Everything about him already _is _perfect. His loyalty, his braveness, and the special characteristics he only reserves for me.

Like the way he holds me as close to himself as is physically possible, or the way that even if I don't say a word, he'll know what I'm thinking.

Simple things like that that make everything about him so amazing.

The strangest thing is, he's nothing special. He never got the best grades in school, he was never the best at sports, and whilst he may be a Death Scythe, he's not the only one.

But, at the same time, _everything_ about him is amazing.

Not everyone agreed with our relationship. My father refused to speak to me for two years, and Soul's family disowned him.

Who cares?

Screw them, it's only our happiness that matters.

Our friends, who had remained with us throughout school and graduation, were ecstatic when we announced we were together. Apparently they had all agreed we were the perfect couple.

And guess what?

They were right.

Possibly the hardest part of our relationship was college. Soul had been accepted into a school somewhere in New York on a musical scholarship, whilst I was forced to stay in Death City to begin the painful process of having my soul gradually expanded over the city and fulfilling my father's-ahem-metaphorical shoes.

There was no point in me going onto a further education, my job had already been decided.

So what did Soul do?

He turned down the scholarship and stayed with me.

Maka had yelled at him for that, but he didn't care, and I offered to let him move in with me. He accepted without a doubt.

Every time I attended one of my soul-expansion sessions, he was there by my side, holding my hand as I screamed at the pain.

Even when-during one particularly painful session-I broke his hand from squeezing so hard, he didn't drop mine. Instead, he clenched his teeth through the pain, not wanting to make me worry.

I couldn't help myself.

On my 18th birthday, he proposed.

I didn't even need to think about my answer.

My father threatened to banish Soul in an attempt to stop us.

So, we eloped.

Sitting on the back of the orange monster he calls his motorbike, driving through the Nevada desert at breakneck speed, with my forbidden lover, I had never experienced such a high.

We married in a small ceremony in a city hall in a small town in Colorado, with Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka as our witnesses.

Of course, being the uke in the relationship, I had to be the bride.

Thankfully, this didn't involve wearing a dress, just a white suit.

But, it also meant that Liz had to give me away.

It was all worth it seeing Soul stood waiting for me at the registry office with Black Star as his best man.

Seeing our names together on our marriage certificate, may just be the single most greatest thing to happen to me.

Besides, of course, meeting Soul.

Things improved slightly afterwards, as the Evans family decided to welcome back their youngest son as a chance to meet his "Prince Charming".

The look of shock that crossed their faces when they met me will never leave my memory.

The very thought of their good-for-nothing weapon spawn being married to the son of Lord Death himself seemed to overload their fragile little minds, and they were pretty much speechless over the whole thing.

Unfortunately, Wes, my new brother-in-law, was not so silent, and took great delight in voicing his opinions about us.

It was only after he called me a "fag" that Soul lost it and broke his nose.

Never before have I been so proud of my husband.

Seeing the success we had in reuniting Soul and his family back together, we decided that it was time to travel back to Death City and try to make amends with my father.

He wasn't having any of it, and his true homophobic colours shone through. New laws were passed on homosexuality, and he threw Soul into prison, and took me to start in my "training" for becoming the most powerful shinigami that would ever set foot on the fair Earth.

The first step?

Finding me a wife.

I don't know if he was playing dumb to mine and Soul's marriage, or if he genuinely didn't know, but within a week of returning to my hometown, I was engaged to a young woman, a scythe weapon to be exact.

Her hair was fair and blonde, almost a white colour.

The resemblance to my husband broke me.

Every part of me.

My heart, my emotions…gone.

It was pretty obvious too that the girl-Ramona, I think her name was-wasn't interested in me.

Far more interested in my former pistol, Liz.

So, a plot was devised.

Ramona and Liz would run away together, and I would save Soul.

Then we would fly away on a magical talking unicorn and ride a rainbow into Narnia and live happily ever after.

Pfft.

Hell no.

We all knew it wouldn't be that simple.

The amount of shit we'd be in, the safest thing to do would be to leave the continent.

So, the night before, I prepared Beelzebub for the gruelling journey and braced myself for the daring rescue.

It didn't go so well.

I freed him, we escaped, but not without injuries.

Instead of soldiers, my father used students from the DWMA as his army.

A mad mass of weapons were hurled, shot, thrown at us.

The worst injury was sustained by Soul.

He lost his pinky finger.

But-as he pointed out-as long as it wasn't his ring finger, he didn't mind.

Because we were together.

And we were out of that psychotic city.

We didn't hear much from our old school friends for a while, as we were all waiting for the commotion to die down before we deemed it safe enough to get back in touch.

The only people we heard from were Liz and Ramona.

Apparently, Ramona had come from an incredibly wealthy, noble family, but had been caught having sex with a woman back in her hometown, and her father had decided to get her married off to save his family's image. Of course, they decided to get her married off to _me_.

Last we heard, Liz and Ramona were trying to find a sperm donor so that they could try and start a family.

Which got me and Soul thinking about starting one ourselves, but after much discussion, we decided we were happier on our own.

About 7 (ugh) years passed since this, which brings us to where we are now. Me, aged 25, and Soul, nearing his 27th birthday, curled up together in our (one-person) bed.

I often woke before him, but I didn't mind, it calmed me to watch him sleep.

It assured me that all the drama that came with being together was worth it.

I brushed some stray strands of hair out of his beautiful face, and he stirred, before slowly cracking one sleep-encrusted eye open.

"K-Kid?"

"Good morning…I'm sorry I woke you…"

He leaned forward (not by much, there wasn't that much space in the bed) and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"It's okay, I don't mind…I get to wake up to you…"

I blushed, before entwining our hands together.

As I studied our interlocked fingers, my pale skin contrasting with his slightly darker tone, I couldn't help but wonder…

What was it about him that always called me back for more?

I was a god, literally, and he was a mere human.

He wasn't blessed, he didn't look a thing like Jesus…

What was it?

Then, as he drew me in closer to his chest, I realised.

He was Soul.

That's all he is.

That's all he needs to be.


	4. Song 4: O Green World

**A/N: I have kidnapped Soul. If you do not review, I shall get both Maka and Shinigami-sama to Chop him in the balls. AT THE SAME TIME. So review, and save save a world of pain. Thank yoou~**

* * *

><p>Pairing: SoulxKid (can be either friendship or romance) Very slight SoulxPatty<p>

Song: O Green World

Artist: Gorillaz

Rating: T

* * *

><p>"Hey, Soul?"<p>

I looked up at the sound of my name. Kid was sat upright, hands folded in his lap and eyes staring off into space.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about…life?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, unsure how to answer.

"I-I dunno, Kid, that's a big question."

"I see…"

Conversations usually went like this between me and Kid. He would ask something really deep, and I would always give him a half-assed answer. It was a shame, his questions were actually pretty interesting. I wondered why he didn't save them for someone like Maka.

"What do _you_ think about life, Kid?"

He shook his head, refusing to look at me.

"It's pointless."

I froze for a second.

"What?"

The shinigami exhaled.

"You heard me. Life at the minute…it's just pointless. The shit that's happened in the past, the obscurity of the future. What is there to look forward to?"

I pondered this for a second.

"Well…that's the thing, isn't it? No-one knows what happens in the future, if we did, life wouldn't be a surprise, would it? And anyway, don't you already have your fate planned out? You'll take over from your father and become the shinigami that leads us into a new generation. That's what you've got to look forward to."

His eyes looked wet.

"I…I don't want that."

"What?"

"I don't want to lead the new generation. I can't do it…I'm worthless."

The was an awkward silence.

"What do you mean?"

Kid exhaled.

"Think about it. What would you do, if your parents actually_ forced_ you to become a professional pianist? I know you left home to become a weapon, but what if they'd actually made you take up music? You don't get a choice in what you want to do, because someone's already decided for you. That's how it is for me."

I wasn't expecting him to say that. It got me thinking, though. Honestly, I thought it was a pretty sweet deal, becoming the next Lord Death. But now that I had heard his opinion, I realised that it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

Having your soul chained to Death City, never being able to leave? I don't think I'd be able to cope with something like that.

"Sometimes…I wish I could end it all…"

"Huh?"

Kid looked up at me, with silent tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Sometimes…I wanna kill myself."

The tension in the room was so thick, you could probably cut it with a knife. I watched as the shinigami's thin shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"I'm gonna go home…I've got a mission to prepare for tomorrow, anyway…"

I watched as he stood up, and more or less staggered to the door. Only now did I see it. He was a shell of his former self. His normally vivacious eyes had lost their vigour, and his already-pale skin had started to look more waxen and white.

He was like the walking dead.

A part of me wanted to reach out and grab his small wrist, and drag him back into the room, and keep here forever, just to keep him out of harm's way.

Instead, I stared at my hands, and listened as the front door closed, signalling his exit.

* * *

><p>The next day, he tried to kill himself.<p>

Liz and Patty were inconsolable. They told us how, whilst fighting an enemy, Kid had more or less surrendered, and allowed himself to be battered, bruised, almost _beheaded_, before the kishin held his head under water for ten minutes.

"I-I don't know what's gotten i-into him l-lately…he never seems to even_ try_ to defeat an enemy anymore…he just…gives up…" the elder sister sobbed. Maka and Tsubaki wrapped their arms around her.

Black Star laughed manically, and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Kid, Liz! Knowing him, it's all part of an elaborate plan of some sort! Kyahaha!"

The girls frowned at him, and the younger Thompson, Patty, whom I was busy comforting, cried harder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh…"

"S-Soul, I'm so worried about him! It was so scary, I thought Kid was gunna die!"

"Come on, Patty, tears won't do anything, let's go get you cleaned up, okay?"

"O-okay…"

I took her soft hand in mine, and led her out of the room.

We were at the hospital, and had spent the last five hours in the waiting room, hoping for a doctor to come to us, to say that Kid was alright. The chances of that happening weren't looking good.

I took Patty into the disabled bathroom, so that there would be enough room for the two of us without it being too cramped.

After I locked the door, I walked over to the blonde, who had curled up in a sobbing heap against the wall.

How do you cheer up a person in this state? I'm used to her normally being so happy and carefree…

I sat down next to her, and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Patty?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath, and looked me in the eye. Her cerulean eyes looked an even bluer shade due to the fact that the whites were bloodshot and red.

"Okay…we were in this old town, kind of like the one we collected the final magic tool from…have I told you about that? It was creepy…anyways, we were looking for this kishin, Kid said he was a blade of some sort? A scythe, I think…sorry."

I'd visibly flinched, but I nodded at her to continue.

"Soo…we got to this river, and Liz suggested we set up camp. The second we stopped, though, the kishin jumped out of the water and attacked us! Me and sis transformed, but at first Kid didn't catch us, he just…stood there. Just staring at this monster. He picked us up eventually, but only after I yelled at him. The way he fought…his face…I should've known that something was wrong, but I didn't. The thing tried to cut his neck, it got him just near his jugular. Being a shinigami, though, it didn't kill him. And that fact appeared to…_pain him_, somehow. Then he got his head held under water, and he went limp. I really thought we'd lost him, so Liz transformed back, and wielded me, and we killed the kishin and brought Kid home."

She panted slightly, new tears forming in her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug, and kissed her hair slightly.

"W-why wouldn't he fight back?"

I didn't have the heart to give her the answer, so I shrugged.

Not a day goes by when I don't wish I had.

* * *

><p>About five months after the incident, Maka decided that we should all go on a group mission together. Desperate to see him back to his former strength, I convinced Kid to go.<p>

He looked even worse than he had the day he told me he was suicidal. The image of his gaunt face plagues my thoughts, even to this day.

The mission started off fine-it was a small job, some serial killer in New York. It was only a two-star thing, so it shouldn't be completely dangerous.

How wrong I was.

The guy-he called himself Knee-was armed like mad.

Any weapon that had belong to a meister he killed, he stole.

And then used them as his deadly tools.

There was no way in hell that I was gonna allow myself, or any of my friends to be wielded by that freak, so I linked our soul resonance via my piano.

Everything was going great, smooth melodies had come from Black Star, Tsubaki and Maka, but when it came to Kid, something was off. My hands went numb, and I couldn't play.

I looked around, horrified, and I saw him, face blank, eyes wide and staring off into the distance.

No.

Staring directly at the fine, double bladed sword clutched in Knee's hands.

He was gonna try it again.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, to warn the others, he opened his.

"FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

Liz and Patty, still in gun form, were cast aside, and caught by Black Star.

The serial killer grinned, and threw the blade.

It tore straight through Kid's heart.

And that tore straight through mine.

Unspoken words of anger, sadness and grief filled our little group, and six hate-filled eyes shot to the villain who had dared lessen our number.

We may have fought violently in the past, but never more so than we did that day. Each of us consumed with a vicious bloodlust for the cruel being.

When we were done, my blade dripped with his filthy blood.

* * *

><p>He was buried on the 8th of August, at 8 in the morning.<p>

Three months after his death, but we knew it would be what he would've wanted.

Stein had managed to keep his body perfectly preserved, you would have thought he had just died a few hours ago.

When I visited his body in the morgue, he looked as if he were sleeping.

And I prayed, _prayed_, with every fibre of my being that he was.

But I'd seen him die with my own two eyes.

Nothing could erase that from my memory.

I settled a bouquet of flowers-eight blood red roses-beside his grave, before walking back to my friends. We stood in a semi-circle around the marble block that indicated where he was buried, and I wrapped my arms around the younger Thompson sister.

I don't know if we were what most people would call dating, but when I'm with her, I feel like I'm with Kid. She says the same about me. Apparently Kid had told her that he trusted me more than he trusts himself. Guess we all know that's true, now.

Thunder rumbled overhead, before the heavens opened up, and the six of us were caught in the rain. The blonde tugged my hand gently.

"Come on, Soul…we're going back to Gallow's Manor…"

I let her pull me along, taking one last look over my shoulder as she did.

Even through the dark weather, I could read the words adorning Kid's grave, glistening gold, the same colour as his eyes.

_Here lies Death The Kid, _

_b. 10/3/95 _

_d. 23/5/11_

_Taken so cruelly from us in the peak of his youth, forever in our thoughts._

He in our thoughts, his death forever in our nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I'm sorry how long it took to update this! There's just been so much shit going on at the moment, it's unbelievable. I was gonna update this on Tuesday, because I got two teeth pulled out and got a day off school, but I was so ill I couldn't do anything except lie on the sofa watching _Scrubs _for five hours. That made things slightly less bad :) **

**Can I dedicate this to someone? Hell yes I can, cos it's my ****ing story...THIS IS FOR MY BESTEST BUDDY AMY, WHO HAS HAD HER TONSILS OUT ON THE SAME DAY I HAD MY TEETH DONE, AND HAS BEEN SO BRAVE, AND JUST FOR HER I'M GIVING HER ALL MY SOUL EATER DVDS TO WATCH WHILE SHE GETS BETTER. WUV YOU~**

**Apologies for how emo this sounds, but O Green World always makes me think of a person who has given up on life, and just wants peace. Whenever I hear it, I kinda feel like collapsing backwards into a field full of Dandelion Clocks and falling asleep..*cringe***

**And about the SoulxPatty stuff, I dunno. They're cute. But SoulxKid is my OTP. I think Patty belongs with Black Star. *sees angry TsuStar and KiTty fangirls* Whut? They're adorable together! They have the same kind of personality! Now I'm probs gonna try (and fail) to write a BSxPatty FF...ehh...**

**For those of you who don't get it, the serial killer's name, Knee, is a reference to the character in Johnny The Homicidal Maniac, Nny, who is also an insane, murdering madman.**

**The next song is Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. Soo, expect another depressing-ish one...(sorry!)**


	5. Song 5: Big Girls Don't Cry

**A/N: I absolutely suck at updating this, don't I? Boooo~**

**Anyways, if there is a shocking decrease in quality for chapters 5 and 6, it's because I wrote them at 2 in the morning on my iPod Touch ^_^' So they're kinda shorter than the rest :)**

* * *

><p>Pairing: SoulxKid, SoulxMaka<p>

Song: Big Girls Don't Cry

Artist: Fergie

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Days seem to stretch on for centuries without you here.<p>

Do you miss me?

I hope you do.

You probably don't.

Why should you?

You're with _her _now.

I grip my hair angrily.

I shouldn't act so cold.

You picked the person you loved the most, and it wasn't me. It's your decision, and I respect that.

_So why does it hurt like this?_

I act like it doesn't affect me, like I don't care.

But I do.

I want you back, with me.

I want you to wrap me in your arms like you used to, to press our foreheads together, and brush your lips against mine.

Now you're gone, she gets all of that.

All your love, all your compassion. Since we broke up, I've been with other people, but none of them treat me like you did.

They all either want sex, or something meaningless and stupid.

You, however, wanted _me_.

_Why can't we go back to that? _

I leave my seat on the couch, and drag myself upstairs to my room.

Normally, the pure symmetry of Gallows Manor would have me practically jumping for joy, but now, what's the point?

An even painting won't bring you back. If anything, it'd drive you even further away.

Maybe that's why you picked her over me. She doesn't have crippling OCD like I do.

_I try to control it, I really do, but I can't help what I am. _

Stumbling down the black and white corridor, I arrive at my room and fling the door open.

I'm all prepared to flop onto the soft bed, but as I step inside, I immediately trip over some hidden object.

In my depression, I'd let my room fall into a state of disorder.

Clothes, papers, books and various objects were beginning to gather dust on the floor.

I push aside an old button-down shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and several pairs of boxers until I find what had tripped me.

Gently picking the object up, I examine it in my hands, a mixture of shock, happiness and sadness running through me.

It was your old guitar, the one you'd kept in your room just for display, but never actually bothered to learn to play.

You gave it me, just before you left.

Holding it by the neck, I seat myself down on the floor, before setting it into the correct position.

Arranging my hand into a chord, I strum softly.

"Da da da da..."

I strum a different chord, taking a deep breath as I do so.

Never before had I noticed, but you've left your scent in my room. It smells like sweat, mint and...something citrus-y.

"The smell of your skin lingers...on me now..."

This song means more to me than you'll ever know. Don't you remember? You told me you loved me in 'our' cafe whilst it was playing in the background.

_I should've seen the signs, huh?_

"I need some shelter, my own protection baby...to be with myself and centre...clarity...peace, serenity..."

I notice tears starting to form in my eyes, and I wipe them away quickly.

Even in the privacy of my own room, I refuse to cry.

I strum another chord, louder and harder this time.

"I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I...we got some straightening out to do."

Tears are running freely down my face by now, but I don't attempt to stop them.

"I'm gonna miss you, like a child misses their blanket, but I've gotta get a move on with my life...it's time to be a big girl now..."

I look up, staring at the ceiling as salty drops of water run from my cheek to my chin, before dripping down on my shirt.

"...and big girls don't cry..."

I set the guitar aside, and curled up as small as I could, resting my face in my knees.

What's the use in pretending?

I need you back, despite the fact that that happening is about as likely as Black Star learning the meaning of the word 'subtle'.

As a tear begins to run closer to my mouth, I stick my tongue out and catch it.

When I was a small child, my father told me that for every tear you catch on your tongue, you are spared a day of sadness.

_I wonder how many tears it would take to completely get over you?_

As my yellow eyes skim over the train wreck that is my room, one object stands out.

Carefully, and on somewhat wobbly legs, I make my way over to it, and lift it gently from it's spot.

It's just a photo.

That's all it is.

But it's a photo of us.

In happier times.

Fresh tears begin to flow, and I wipe them away with my sleeve.

You're clutching onto my hand as if your life depends on it, whilst I'm grinning up at the camera, my head under your chin, looking every bit the sweet and innocent uke.

I stare at the hand you were holding, wistfully remembering the feel of yours clutching it.

I just want you to know, if ever you want to hold my hand, you can.

Cos I wanna hold yours too.

I set the photo back in it's original spot, and walk to the bed, and practically throw myself down onto it.

I'm really crying now, but you know what?

_I don't care anymore._

Soul Eater Evans, 8 months ago, you left me for Maka Albarn.

You practically ripped my heart out and kicked it against the wall.

I'm not coping very well.

But slowly, day by day, I'm getting over you.

And, I promise you this, someday, I will.

_It doesn't hurt to cry every now and then._


	6. Song 6: Sugar, We're Goin' Down

**A/N: Yup, again wrote on my iPod Touch, so it's somewhat shorter than it could've been TT3TT**

**But for how awake I was and the level of motivation I had, I think it came out pretty well :)**

**Reviews, pleaaaaassssseee~! :3**

* * *

><p>Pairing: SoulxKid, slight KidxOC<p>

Song: Sugar We're Goin Down

Artist: Fall Out Boy

Rating: M (sex, fantasies, etc.)

* * *

><p>God, I could hear him moaning.<p>

For how rich he was, the walls of his house were awfully thin.

I squeezed my eyes shut, filthy images of the young shinigami having sex with _her_ flooding my perverted mind.

It should be _me_ causing him to make those noises. Not her.

She was wrong for him, so, _so_ wrong.

Why couldn't he pick me?

Oh, right.

Cos I'm a guy.

And he's straight.

And I'm not.

"K-Kid...!"

"Oh god, right there, _right there_, Jen!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, mentally changing his words so that it was my name he was screaming.

Not that bitch's.

I can't stand her. I really can't.

She knows I have a crush on Kid, and she exploits that out of pure spite, for the simple fact that I turned her down when she asked me out.

The worst part is, no matter how much I block her from my thoughts, her climaxing image somehow manages to work it's way into my mind.

Focusing every last ounce of effort into altering this vision, I try to picture me in her place, being the cause of Kid's arousal.

A wonderfully filthy image filling my disturbed mind, I stuck my hand down my boxers and grabbed my rapidly-hardening cock.

With every moan emitted from the next room, I pumped steadily faster, until I had a good pace going on.

"Jen~!"

_No, he's screaming "Soul~!"._

Heavy panting; he's cumming in my hand, my mouth, across my stomach? Each one satisfies me in an equally erotic way.

Droplets of pre-cum start to trickle down my hand, indicting the height of my arousal approaching.

"Ahh, Kid, _god_, sooooo~"

"_Jesus_, Jen, holy-holy shit, I'm coming~!"

Faster and faster I pumped, until I was sure I was chafing myself. I bit my lip to hold in a moan that so desperately needed to be freed.

White spots danced across my vision, I was catching up to Kid, I was-

_"AAAAAAGHH~!"_

The shinigami and I came up to our orgasms at precisely the same time, each drowning out the other's moan.

As if it was burning me through the white walls, I could almost feel Jen's cruel smirk mocking me.

She knows I listen in. She stuck me in this room for exactly that reason.

As I lay in my own spunk, my semi-hard cock in my hand, I couldn't help but feel disgusted at myself. How had I allowed myself to be suckered into this arrangement?

_Oh yeah, now I remember._

After finding a strangely large amount of vermin in our apartment, Maka had called an exterminator, who had informed her that it would take up to at least a month to clean out our home, and make sure that they never came back.

It was at my meister's urging that I went to stay with Kid, whilst she (very reluctantly) stayed with her father. She was the only person besides Jen who knew of my crush on the young Death God.

He had been very hospitable, offering a room with it's own bathroom and a king-sized bed. However, the she-devil had overheard, and convinced him to switch me to the room directly next to theirs.

Not wanting to disappoint his darling, Kid agreed, and I was transferred to the significantly smaller room right beside them.

Even worse, the beds were both pushed right up against the same wall, so anything that went down in one room, was clearly audible in the next.

And trust me, _lots_ of things went down.

Almost every night, their pleasured noises echoed around Gallows Manor.

The first night, I lay under the sheets, wide-eyed and in utter shock and embarrassment at hearing them.

But towards the third or fourth time it happened, the shock melted away and arousal reared it's perverted head. Just to hear the shinigami giving in to his pleasure, made me desperately crave him. I wanted-no, _needed_ him. I wanted to be her, to be the friction between their jeans.

I groaned in disgust at myself. What did I do to deserve this? Obviously I'd pissed someone off in a past life.

Peeling back the black silk sheets to my single bed, I slid under the covers quietly, hardly even daring to breathe. The only noises I could hear were the slow, deep breaths of Kid and his scummy girlfriend, indicating that sleep and exhaustion had a steady grip on them.

Reaching out, I placed my hand gently on the wall, towards the side where I imagined Kid was lying. Spreading each finger out slowly, I closed my eyes and whispered the exact same thing I'd been promising every night since I'd developed a crush on him.

"One day, I will tell you. And I'll make you happier than any other person ever will."

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore, obviously coming from Jen. I scowled.

Through gritted teeth, I murmured, "Sugar, you're going down."


End file.
